Eye On You
by TwilightDream
Summary: Big bad. Big weapons. Big egos. Small town. One slayer. Three friends. One watcher. And a partridge in a pear tree.


Eye on You.  
  
Side-note: After many months of leaving this story lie dormant. And the fact that re-reading it and seeing my spelling and grammar mistakes from back then when it was first wrote, I just had to edit. Then I decided to add a few more bits in, hopefully, improving it. I also moved it onto this account from my previous one, which I won't be using any more. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own or know these characters and don't sue cause that's bad mmmkay?  
  
Rated-R, 'cause I might go overboard on the language, or violent scenes. Get the picture?  
  
Setting-First Series/High school  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Giles walked out of his small office holding an open book in his hand. He looked over to the old table that sat in the library, just before the second floor that held full shelves of books. The blonde haired slayer sat in a chair with her legs perched on the top end of the table, as she relaxed back in her chair. Giles took his glasses off and pointed to her,  
  
"Legs down that's an antique"  
  
He indicated the table and placed his glasses back over his eyes. He strode to the table and put the book down on top of it, still opened at its page. He leaned his hands on the table looking down. Buffy didn't move her legs from their comfortable position and peered over at him  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
She asked with little interest in her voice, merely a note of boredom. Her watcher didn't turn his head but kept looking at the words in the book,  
  
"I'm trying to choose between the brown leather trousers or the black",  
  
He replied sarcastically. Buffy looked at him with her head tilted slightly  
  
"You're more brown leather, goes with the whole tweed thing",  
  
Giles turned his head slowly and glared at her slightly as the double doors of the library swung open and two other students walked in. One boy with brown hair, and a fashion that cried "neither cool nor geeky". The other, a girl, slightly smaller than the boy, her hair red and her clothes that indicated she might've been a member of green peace. This pair went by the names Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg, good friends to Buffy.  
  
"Aww such a Kodak moment. One watcher and his slayer went to mow a meadow," Xander said to Willow. She said nothing and smiled as they carried on walking to the table.  
  
"Hey guys" Willow said addressing Buffy and Giles. Buffy threw a little wave to her friends and a smile and removed her feet from the table, letting the heels of her boots hit the hard floor. Xander hopped onto the table next to Giles who twitched as the impact made the book page jump slightly, Giles stood up straight and looked at Xander  
  
"You could warn people when your going to do that",  
  
"And miss that annoyed expression on your face, party pooper? "  
  
Xander said with a cheeky smile on his face. Giles shook his head and looked over to Buffy who was now joined by Willow at her side.  
  
"I'm actually glad you're all here",  
  
In unison Xander and Buffy let out small groans and the expressions on their faces told us that they knew what Giles was going to say next. Whereas Willow had the look of a child being told she could raid the cookie jar.  
  
"My studies have shown that the Master has been sending out a group of his closest vampires to do his biddings"  
  
Buffy interrupted him ".doesn't he do that every night? I mean what night hasn't went by where I haven't dusted a vamp with its famous last words being 'I worship the master, look at the neon sign above my head!"  
  
"Yeah, big G-man, you could at least up-date your CNN web page once in a while." Xander continued.  
  
"W-web page?" he shook his head "Uh, yes, your both quite right, however, about that, its just, what night have you dusted a vampire who can change its appearance?"  
  
Buffy just looked at him with a confused expression on her face  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean when have I ever fought a chameleon? Um, well, there was that time I was 6 and my mom took me to the pet store and I thought "hey that chameleon is looking at me all strange."  
  
This time it was Giles' time to say "huh?"  
  
Xander turned his head and looked down at the picture of the demon in it original form on the pages of the book "with a face like that I wouldn't hold back on the shape-shifting".  
  
"How is it able to do that.I mean technically if it can change what it looks like, its not a vampire.more of a changeling" Willow said.  
  
Giles continued "Well I've found out that when it was human it was turned into a vampire and later on came across a very powerful witch. It was this witch who granted the vampire a wish."  
  
"Oh! Like Aladdin!" Xander piped up  
  
"Er, no. Somehow this witch saw something special in the vampire", Giles put one hand on his hip and took his glasses off with the other and rubbed his eyes with the same hand and replaced the glasses  
  
".And this is where we jump in and do the research part right?" Willow announced smiling.  
  
"Exactly!" Giles replied.  
  
Buffy still frowned as she looked at them "And I suppose I get the job that everybody's just jumping on the slayer bandwagon to do. Patrol." She paused "I wonder if there is a bandwagon."  
  
"Now, now Buffy, we all know you're the person to be around when taking a happy stroll through the graveyard late at night" Xander said as thought it were his favourite thing to do.  
  
"Id like us to all meet in here after the final school bell, that doesn't mean go out for ice cream and come back two hours later" Giles said looking at the three teens. Mainly Xander.  
  
"Well gee, take all the fun out of you not knowing we're gonna ditch you" Xander remarked hopping off the table. He walked over to Buffy and Willow and grabbed one of Willow's arms gently and patted Buffy on the head "have fun!" and with that he started to drag Willow and himself out of the library, Pretty much as fast as he could.  
  
"Your sarcasm officially died Xander Harris" Buffy called to him as Willow waved bye to Buffy and was pulled through the doors.  
  
Xander let go of Willow's arm once they were outside the library. She smirked at him  
  
"You really don't like the whole talking about research do you?"  
  
"Its just not me, books and reading and the fear I might actually learn something", he playfully pretended to shudder at the thought. He smiled and put one arm over Willow's small shoulders, as they began to walk toward their lockers.  
  
"Anyway, it's a good thing Giles doesn't know we have free period now, so what say we go stock up on chocolate-y goodness and sneak to the ice cream place while we're at it? No-one will notice we're gone here"  
  
"I was actually looking forward to research time." she pouted as they arrived at her locker and she wriggled out of his arm. "But saying no to chocolate and ice cream should be against the law, I'm in." She smiled and opened her locker and put her bag inside, before Xander threw his bag inside also,  
  
"You don't mind if my bag bunks with yours do you?" Willow shook her head  
  
"Is it too late to say no? 'Cause by the looks it's already set up camp" she closed her locker and started to walk with Xander beside her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, beneath the soil of Sunnydale High School an old withered man, stood thoughtfully in the center of his underground prison. He glanced up to one of his minions that ran to him from another cavern in the hole. As his face looked up the light from the candles that surrounded him lit up his face showing each dent and curve that the curse of being a vampire had given him. His teeth stained with year old blood and his eyes looking as though the red veins were about to consume them.  
  
"What is it?" the man asked as though the words forced themselves out.  
  
"We have news on the slayer", the young vampire said.  
  
".Good, maybe this time it will be news worth listening to", he turned with ease, as though he hadn't died so many years ago and still had strength within. He took a seat on a rock that was behind him.  
  
"Oh Master, it is good news, Darla herself even let me come tell it to you", a triumphant smile plagued his face.  
  
Master, that is what he was called and by no other name. no body ever called this vampire by his real name or by a nickname just plainly 'Master' as though he felt he had achieved true king hood, or something.  
  
"Well are you going to just stand there playing second fiddle to Darla or tell me the news?"  
  
"Oh.yes. Well news is, is that the slayer and her watcher. they don't yet know about the eclipse that is shortly to come over the town", the Master's short smile dropped into an angered frown and he stood to his feet with speed.  
  
"How have you come to hear about this? Who told you?"  
  
The young vampire who was most probably a football player in High school, before he died that is, took a step back, a flash of fear in his blood lusting eyes. He failed to notice the sound of metal scraping on stone that came from the Master's side  
  
".She told me", he said quickly.  
  
"Who?" The first name crept into his head, "Darla?"  
  
The vampire nodded. "She said that it was our right to know. Sh-she told me to tell you this. I don't know why, 'cause she could have gave you the news herself"  
  
The Master smirked, "She may not be able to keep her trap shut but she's still smart" He looked at the vampire that stood slightly trembling, ".as for you, your IQ just dropped a few.brain cells". In a blur the Master's right arm swung up, a shining sword held tight in his hand. The other, younger vampire's head detached itself from the neck it was once perched on as the silver of the sword flashed by. It fell to the floor, rolling to a stop against a rock. The Master rolled his eyes and looked at the blade, wiping a bit of blood from the tip, "You might want to take an aspirin for that headache". 


End file.
